It Didn't Mean Anything
by IFandomTooMuch
Summary: Okay so basically the premise is that Callen and Deeks hooked up (I don't know how I get ideas like this) and Deeks doesn't know how to react the next morning. I hardly ever write stuff like this so I have no idea why this happened but it did and I'm not ashamed. Though I do need help from the readers on a few things so uh, read it... Please?
1. Chapter 1

_Yes. In this story G and Deeks had a one night stand. That is the basic motivation for this story. Reviews are much appreciated, and yes (for any older readers) I changed a little this chapter. Not too much, but it is different._

* * *

Deeks supposed it was his fault. He was a naturally touchy person... in the sense that he hugged and touched others a lot, not in the sense that he was over-sensitive (though he could be that too). But it wasn't completely his fault. Maybe he started it; with all the little touches and quips he kept giving Callen to try and annoy him. But all Callen had done was seem to challenge him- as if he wanted Deeks to push it further.

Couldn't say it didn't work.

Deeks' back still stung from where Callen had practically clawed at it.

Of all the things there was to think about the situation, Deeks was still surprised that he'd been the top. There was no fight for control, so Deeks just took it. In the moment it had all been well and good, but now Deeks looked like the world's most skittish puppy.

To Deeks' knowledge there was no actual feelings behind what they did. It had just been a spur of the moment kind of thing. Was there some sort of way he should act now? Like everything was normal? That's the approach Callen was clearly taking.

God Deeks hoped he looked less awkward than he felt. He knew Kensi was sparing him weird glances and Sam was less than occasionally looking at him too. But he could only focus his eyes toward Callen. Did that make him more suspicious? All Callen was doing was smirking anyway- he wasn't giving Deeks the help he was silently asking for. The answer to 'what the hell do I do?'

"Are you feeling okay Deeks?" Kensi finally asked, leaning over to basically whisper it.

"Yeah, fine" Deeks' eyes flew down to his desk and he tried to make himself look busy. The bullpen was uncharacteristically quiet and he knew it was simply because of him.

He knew he should've tried to act less suspicious. But how in the world was he supposed to do that when Callen was right across from him? G Callen; his co-worker. G Callen; one of his best friends. G Callen; the man he slept with last night.

Deeks knew the attention had been removed from him and could only assume now they were all sending silent questions Callen's way. They probably thought he and G had some sort of fight last night. It was almost funny, how wrong that assumption was.

Eric's whistle cut through Deeks' thoughts, relaxing his mind immediately "A case! Oh thank god!" He didn't realize he'd said that out loud and didn't have time to be questioned on it because he was practically up the stairs in five seconds. Even Eric had looked surprised.

"What did you do to that poor kid?" "What the hell Callen?" Sam and Kensi asked at the same time, both with an intense look on their face.

Callen couldn't help but smile "I didn't do anything" He shrugged and stood up.

"He was looking at you like you were a demon about to collect his soul!" Kensi exclaimed, moving in front of Callen to make him answer.

"Kensi, I did not threaten him in any way. I did not try to kill him. I did not say, or do, anything to make him _scared_ of me" Callen admitted sincerely.

"Then what on earth _did_ you do?" Sam broke in.

"I just... let him call the plays" Callen tried not to smile at his reply.

"On the case last night? The one that ended in a massive shootout?"

"Yeah" Callen answered; he had been coming up with that response ever since Kensi and Sam picked up on Deeks' weird behaviour.

"No wonder he looks so scared" Sam offered "Probably thinks you're going to kill him for stealing your job description. And for failing at it"

"Exactly" Callen agreed then looked to Kensi "Now do you want Hetty to put us on detention?"

Kensi backed away with a small sigh of concedement. As soon as Callen started walking away, she shared a look with Sam; who only shrugged in response.

* * *

"Mind explaining to the class why you are late?" Hetty quipped, Eric looking at the latecomers apologetically.

"What do we got?" Sam asked, preferring to work the case than try to explain what happened to Hetty. If she didn't already know.

Hetty turned her attention to the case almost obediently, but they all heard her sigh of mild annusement (a word Deeks had created meaning annoyed amusement) "Mr Beale, if you will"

A quick few taps of the tablet and Eric had brought up identification belonging to one "Simon Nicks. A navy Sub-Lieutenant" He explained before a new picture came up. Charred black covered every inch of what was once the Sub-Lieutenant's body. Now his corpse was more skeleton than flesh "Died last night in a fire that LAPD has dubbed _suspicious_. Dental records were all that could identify him. Smoke inhalation killed him first" Eric added, hoping that would lower the distress in the room.

"What makes the fire suspicious?" Deeks questioned, sounding much more like himself.

"Kerosene ILR left on his body. _Just_ his body"

"So he was set on fire directly?" Kensi asked.

"Looks that way"

"What about the rest of the room? If the fire started on him why is the whole place like that?" Deeks wondered aloud.

"Well that's the strange part. The room was set on fire in a way that could easily have been accidental"

"So they were trying to make the fire look unintentional but decided they didn't want to risk Nicks surviving?" Callen suggested.

"Seems likely" Eric confirmed.

"We got any other leads? Suspects?"

Eric brought up a new picture, this one the ID of a young African-American girl "Vivian Bray. Seventeen years old, been in juvy twice and lived in two foster homes since the death of her parents who, get this, _died in a fire_ when she was ten"

"What connects her to Nicks?" Sam asked as he moved closer.

"He was her foster father after she got out of juvy the first time. Only he wasn't home all that often and it was the girlfriend, Jane Nicks who took care of her"

"Why was she in juvy?" Kensi questioned.

"After a few months in her foster home, Vivian started vandalizing properties and stole from her new family on a regular basis. They got sick of it and had the system take her back. She was only released last year a little after she turned sixteen"

"And that's when the Nicks took her in" Deeks finished.

"Yep. She had a steady job helping out at the local car mechanics, but after she got caught stealing money from her new boss she was sent back to juvy"

"That where she is now?" Callen asked.

"Doesn't seem likely that she could have done it then" Sam spoke, mostly aiming the statement at his partner.

"No it doesn't" G replied evenly, looking suspiciously into the mismatched eyes of the young girl.

"You wanna check it out anyway" Sam sounded a little disappointed.

"Don't worry. If you don't want to go I'll just take Deeks"

Deeks let out a small choked sound and everyone looked over in concern.

"If that's alright with you?" Callen asked him.

"Yeah no it's fine"

Hetty narrowed her eyes at the two but said nothing, trusting her team to know what they were doing.

"So where does that leave us?" Sam asked, directing his hand between himself and Kensi; who was too focused on Deeks to ask the question herself.

"You Mr Hanna, and Ms Blye, will go and talk to the widow" Hetty informed them.

"Works for me. Kens?"

"Yeah" Kensi answered, eyes narrowed toward her normal partner. Deeks was actively avoiding the stare.

"Jane never moved in with her boyfriend. Lives at 4th Avenue and West, 17th street" Eric helpfully told them "And Vivian is at the juvy on Filbert street"

"Alright then" Callen spoke for his whole team when he said those two words "Deeks?" He waved his arms towards the door.

Through his panic, Deeks managed to give his new partner a small glare.

"He's already getting the hang of your job" G commented to Sam, giving the ex-SEAL a comforting pat as he walked out. Sam scoffed in reply.

"What's with those two?" Hetty asked as soon as they were gone.

"Deeks was telling G what to do before the shoot-out. Now he thinks Callen's out to kill him" Sam told her, because he had no reason to believe otherwise.

"Oh. Well what are you two still doing here? You have somewhere to be you know" Hetty moved her hands in a shooing motion.

Sam obeyed first, Kensi biting her lip as he walked past before she turned to follow him.

* * *

 _So there's chapter one me. Let me know what you think via the review button, if not to give general feedback then to decide the answer to this question; Should I write the situation that lead to their one night stand? If I did I would put it as a prologue._


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks had been quiet all the way to the car. And Callen couldn't say he didn't appreciate the silence but he was starting to miss the annoying Deeks.

"So?" Callen asked once they were a few minutes into the drive.

Deeks knew this was coming but the last thing he wanted was to talk about this "So what?"

"So what's with you?"

"G..." Deeks started, figuring it would be best to get this over with "We..."

"I know what we did, Deeks" Callen tried not to smile. It was sort of entertaining how awkward Deeks was about it.

"Well how are you so calm about it? I mean..."

"We're friends, we work together, we're both guys. Those your main problems?"

"Yes those are all good points too but my main problem is; what if the others find out!?"

"Well I'm sure you acting like a ghost afraid of it's reflection isn't going to make anyone suspicious of anything" Callen supplied.

"Why did we do that anyway?" Deeks spoke up after a long silence.

Now that was not a question G had been ready for. He hadn't really thought about it "It doesn't matter Deeks. It wasn't something special anyway"

Deeks took a few seconds to process that "Wait. Are you telling me it wasn't good? What did I do wrong?" He asked with offense.

Callen rolled his eyes and smiled "No that's not what I meant.." He chuckled.

"Well what did you mean? "Nothing special"? I am _great_ in bed"

"No arguments there, I just mean that there was no feeling behind it. I'm not _head over heels_ in love with you"

"Good. Cause I have no interest in you"

"Is that what was bugging you this whole time?" Callen asked incredulously.

"Maybe" Deeks squirmed a little as he reluctantly answered.

"You thought I liked you? Like that? Really? Come on even I have standards"

"Well clearly I'm good enough to sleep with"

"Clearly yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have initiated it" He said as the car stopped outside the juvenile centre.

"So obviously Kensi and Sam were late because they were asking you what you did to me?" Deeks stated as he stepped out of the car, simultaneously asking for an explanation.

"I told them you were calling the shots last night" Callen explained as be began walking.

"Wait what? You told them? You-"

"No! You always have your head shoved in the gutter Deeks?" G teased "I'd never tell them that. Sam would never let it go and Kensi would probably be permanently traumatized. I told them you were commanding the _case_ last night"

"Oh. Well can't say that wouldn't make me afraid of you next morning. Don't want to look like I'm trying to steal your job"

"Damn straight you don't" Callen looked dead serious, sending a shiver of fear through Deeks.

"Lead the way, _boss_ " Deeks gestured toward the front desk inside the building.

Callen smirked to himself, it was always fun to intimidate the new guys "Have your badge ready, these guys don't take their security lightly" Callen told him quickly, his own already in hand.

"Visiting hours are between one and three pm" The desk man informed them.

"Except _we're_ not visitors" Callen held up the proof, looking expectantly at the receptionist.

"Ncis? Don't you guys investigate the deaths of military type people?"

"Yeah, _that's why we're here_ " Callen replied in an obvious tone. The receptionist didn't like it "We're looking for Vivian Bray"

The man frowned "That little creep" He whispered resentfully "She's up top, cell 47"

"Thank you" Callen kept his patronizing tone, not affected by the glare the receptionist gave him.

"Could've been a little nicer you know?" Deeks suggested as they started walking to the stairwell.

"I didn't like him" Callen shrugged.

"Well just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you have to let them know it"

"It was mutual. And why do you care anyway?" Callen asked, scrutinizing the younger man.

"I don't. I mean I'm just saying, maybe one day you piss of the wrong stranger; get a bullet in your face"

"You know, It's that kind of pessimistic talk that stops me from wanting to date you" Callen supplied with a small smile.

"And it's those kind of insults that make dating you unimaginable" Deeks shot back.

Callen smiled at the comeback, his expression falling neutral once they made it to the girl's room "Vivian?"

The girl turned slowly, the side with her green eye appearing first "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked when her brown eye could also see them.

"Hey slow down, we're supposed to be the one asking questions" Deeks replied, showing his badge and gauging her reaction.

The girl flinched at the sight of it "What do you want to ask me?"

"Are you aware that your foster father died last night?" Callen asked cautiously.

Vivian nodded "They told me he burned to death in a house fire. You think I did it, don't you? Because my real parents died in a fire too. Well it wasn't me" Her different coloured eyes gleamed with an emotion that was hard to place.

"How did you feel about your foster father?" Deeks asked lightly.

"I don't know. He was never really around much. Jane was the one that cared for me"

"Vivian, what are you in juvy for?" Callen quizzed in a soft tone.

The girl's eyes darted around, like she didn't know whether to answer "Vandalism. Theft. _Embezzlement_ " She spoke the last word venemously.

"Embezzlement? That seems a little old for you?"

"Stealing from your boss isn't age restricted, cop"

"How much was it?" Callen asked with a smirk "And my name is G"

"625 bucks. What kind of name is G?" She asked, smiling with intrigue.

Deeks raised his eyebrows at the exchange between the two. G sure knew the way to a delinquent's heart.

"The only one I ever got. I never met my parents, don't know what happened to them. But if I ever had a proper name, it didn't make it onto my birth certificate"

"Was it hard growing up without a name?"

"No not really. But it was hard growing up without parents. I moved foster homes almost every few days, got chucked into places like this in between transfers"

"Why are you telling me this?" Vivian asked, moving back as if she suspected foul play.

"Because your foster father was just murdered; lit on fire and left to burn. When you get out, where are you going to go? You'll be too old for the system by then and Jane will probably be unfit to house children if grief takes over her"

"So?" Vivian asked coldly.

"So maybe if we can give her closure, she'll be able to take you in once you get out. I think you know something, Vivian. And I think you should tell us"

"I can't" She whispered, her shell breaking "He told me I can't. He'll hurt me if I do"

"Who will hurt you? Tell us who and we can stop him" Deeks assured.

"I don't know. I've never seen him. He only comes when it's dark. Like a monster" She sounded more like a seven year old plagued with nightmares than a seventeen year old with a criminal history.

"We can _stop_ the monster. If you know anything..." Deeks left the request open, hoping to prod her into telling them.

"No" She whispered with wide eyes, moving further back into her cell-room.

Callen shared a look of concern with Deeks then straightened his posture "If you want to talk at all, here. There's only one number on it" He said as he handed her a little phone through the bars.

She took it carefully, stepping back quickly after she had it in a safe hold. Her eyes darted between the two men, silently telling them to leave.

"Come on Deeks" Callen said, starting to leave.

Deeks looked at the girl one last time before moving on. Was she really as innocent as she played off?

"What do you think?" Deeks asked when they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to be lying. But she's not telling us the whole truth either"

"Do you think she knows who did it?"

"If not who, she at least knows why" Callen replied.

* * *

The door opened, revealing a disheveled woman in pajamas. Her face fell at the sight of the two in front of her.

"We're sorry for your loss" Kensi offered sincerely.

"Aren't they all?" Jane replied sarcastically "Sorry, sorry. It's just, I've already been through this with the LAPD"

"Unfortunately we all have to conduct our seperate investigations"

"Of course. Yeah, come in" Jane opened the door further and walked herself straight to the coffee machine "Would either of you like one?"

"No thanks" Sam said as Kensi waved her hand to pass up the offer. The two seated themselves at the lounges through the kitchen's archway to the living room's.

"Okay" Jane answered politely.

"Ms Nicks,"

"Please just call me Jane"

"Jane" Sam corrected himself "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your husband?"

"Oh, we weren't married. But no, um no one comes to mind" Jane sat beside Kensi.

"What about your foster daughter, Vivian?" Kensi asked.

Jane's expression tightened "Well Vivian is an especially charming child" She started, uncertainly "She had some unique opinions. Could be very manipulative and demanding, even threatening. But see hardly saw Simon, I don't think she would have any reason to try and kill him"

"But you think she would be capable of it?" Kensi pressed.

"Almost no doubt. Between you and me, I think she started the fire that killed her parents. Every now and again I'd catch her having a nightmare; she'd always scream out the same thing- "Mum please stop, it hurts" " Jane looked at the two with pain in her eyes.

"You think that she was abused by her real parents?"

Jane nodded "And it's not just because of the nightmares. Whenever the topic of parents came up, she would touch this-this scar on her neck" The grieving woman explained, touching the spot she was talking about.

Kensi and Sam glanced at each other, a silent _which one of us should ask?_ passing between them.

"There's just one more thing I'm afraid we need to ask" Sam started politely "Where were you last night between three and five pm?"

Jane looked up at Sam with horror at his question "You think I could've killed him!? I loved Simon!"

"It's a standard question, I'm sorry" Kensi jumped in to defend her partner.

"I was here, cooking dinner with my mother" Jane answered after she collected herself.

"Thank you for your time" Sam smiled apologetically.

"You'll catch whoever did this, right?" Jane practically sobbed.

"We'll do our best" Kensi answered honestly. In this line of work, promising things was bad practice. Not every battle could be won.

Jane nodded while the two agents made their exit.

"She's barely holding it together" Kensi stated, rather unnecessarily.

"Thinking it's normal grief, or that she knows something?"

"Not sure" Kensi admitted with a twitch of her lips "She did seem a little jumpy"

"Afraid they'll come after her too?" Sam suggested.

"Should probably have someone keep watch of her then. You wanna get Eric on that?" Kensi opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Hey Eric... Yeah we're coming back now... Wife seems a little on edge, might be best to assign someone to her.. Alright, see ya Eric" Sam turned the ear piece off "He's on it"

Kensi nodded her head and after that, the drive was a quiet one... Until her explosion of thoughts reached her mouth "So I get why Deeks would be afraid of the aftermath of bossing Callen around; any newbie would be. But what does he think Callen's planning to do? It's not like Callen would kill him"

"Deeks doesn't make sense at the best of times"

"Are you sure they didn't have some sort of argument? Callen can be temperamental and if Deeks was annoying him when he was in a bad mood..."

"Kensi.."

"Well then it would be no wonder why he wants nothing to do with Callen at the moment"

"Kensi"

"Because Callen is terrifying when he's in a bad mood, and Deeks is new and he might not get that yet"

"Kensi"

"And this could scar him for life"

"...Are you done?" Sam asked calmly.

Kensi nodded her head "Yeah. Yeah I think I'm done"

"Callen. And Deeks. Did not. Have. A. Fight. Trust me if they'd had a fight, Callen would have let on by now"

Kensi relaxed a little "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"You getting soft on the new guy, Kens?" Sam teased.

Kensi just pulled a face and turned toward the window " _No_ " She answered with a pout made up of confusion and just a _liiiiitle_ aversion. She fidgeted in discomfort, well aware that Sam was glancingnover at her "Shut up" She finally said.

"Knew it" Sam smirked.

"Knew what? There's nothing to know" Kensi defended quickly.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me"

"Yeah until you want me to cover for you with Hetty" Kensi grumbled.

"You have a very active imagination now don't you? When would I _ever_ dare to put you in such a dangerous situation?"

"Oh okay, uh how about the time you went out to buy ice cream, and after finding the first three stores to be closed, ended up late to work. I told Hetty that I was asking you to follow someone because I thought they might be stalking me"

"Yeah but Hetty didn't even threaten to kill you then. Doesn't count"

Kensi laughed in disbelief "Oh it doesn't count? Okay well how about when you ruined that suit on the Heikle case? You _begged_ me not to let Hetty know what had happened. So I told her it was my fault"

"Well I didn't _ask_ you to sell yourself out. Doesn't count"

Kensi just snorted doubtfully "I'm sure. The time you made me-"

"Callen and Deeks are finished at the Detention Center. They're heading for the boatshed" The sound of Eric's voice cut Kensi off.

"Tell them we're on our way" Sam answered "What were you saying, Kens?"

Kensi rolled her eyes to the window "Just keep driving" She told him as she shook her head in mild annoyance.

* * *

 _Okay, so pretty important question here. Do you guys want the situation that led to the one night stand? If enough people say yes I will put it up as the prologue, but note that it's only going to be the events leading to it, I'm not actually going to write them hooking up._


End file.
